Tokaku Azuma
Tokaku Azuma is the protagonist of the manga series Akuma no Riddle. Background Born as the only daughter of the dying heiress of the Azuma clan of assassins, Tokaku was always destined to become a killer. Despite her aunt's efforts to prevent her from killing, she ended up becoming one of the participants of the Black Class event at Myōjō Academy, where she, along with several other assassins, was tasked to kill Haru Ichinose. However, she ended up becoming really close with Haru, to the point of falling in love with her. Those circumstances led to her deciding to protect Haru from the 11 other assassins of the Black Class. Stats Attack Potency: Wall Level (Superior to Haru, who tore apart Sumireko Hanabusa's joints. Sumireko is capable of creating small craters on walls and surviving multiple grenades exploding in her face.) Speed: Supersonic (Dodged a bullet right after it was fired.) Durability: Wall Level (Survived a fall from a three-story building with no damage, should be identical to her AP.) Hax: None notable. Intelligence: High '(Became an honors student in Academy 17, defused a bomb by herself, defeated an illusory copy of herself.) 'Stamina: Average (Has no notable showings of stamina.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Enhanced Senses:' She has the ability to tell apart the scent of other assassins. Found out the location of a hidden room just by its smell. *'Highly Adept Combatant:' As an assassin, she is one of the most impressive in Myōjō Academy. She often makes use of martial arts to attack or retaliate. She can adapt to nearly every weapon she finds. Techniques None notable. Equipment *'Knives:' Tokaku's main weapons. She often uses them as throwing weapons, but she is also quite skilled at using them for close combat. *'Stun Gun:' An electric weapon hidden in her shoes. Typically knocks out humans in a single attack. *'Walther PPQ:' A semi-automatic .45 caliber handgun. It can carry 12 rounds per magazine, and it has a muzzle velocity of Mach 1. *'Katana:' A Japanese sword designed to slice limbs clean off. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Casually broke Isuke's nose with a backhand without even looking at her. *Threw Isuke down when she had Tokaku in a lock and then pinned her down. *Blocked strikes from Takechi's scissors. *Had a close hand to hand encounter with Haruki. *Kicked Haruki hard enough to send her flying and crashing into some crates. *Broke Isuke Inukai's neck. Speed/Reactions *Caught a pendant after it was thrown out a window. *Intercepted some Pocky sticks in midair. *Intercepted a teapot in midair. *Dodged a pair of scissors thrown at her by Takechi. *Dodged strikes from Haruki. *Blitzed Haruki. *Dodged a surprise attack from Isuke. *Dodged many strikes from Isuke. Durability/Endurance *Endured getting strangled by Isuke. *Tanked a kick from Isuke. *Survived getting crushed by a chandelier. Skill/Intelligence *She was an honors student in Academy 17. *Defused one of Kouko's bombs. *Took notice of Kouko's bombs before they were activated. *Stabbed Kouko's arm with two knives in a single throw. *Struck a spotlight from several meters away using a knife. *Helped Haru get rid of a collar bomb that required her to solve four riddles. *Defeated an illusory copy of herself created by Nio. *Shot Haru through the chest. Powerscaling Given her protagonist status, Tokaku can be scaled to most characters in the series, notably Sumireko. The main exception would be Mahiru Banba, who has a few straightforward Wall level feats, but they were caused because she was wielding a large sledgehammer, so it can't be scaled to her physicality, and no one ever takes attacks from said weapon. Weaknesses *Not as good with guns as she is with knives. *Lacking in experience. *Struggles with striking vital organs and prefers to simply incapacitate the foe. *Has technically never killed anyone. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Assassins Category:Protagonists Category:Wall Level Category:Supersonic Category:Martial Artists Category:Knife Users Category:Firearm Users Category:Sword Users Category:Akuma no Riddle